Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Archiv 2
center|350px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Meine Diskussionsarchive: *''Erstes Archiv'' *''Zweites Archiv'' *''Drittes Archiv'' *''Viertes Archiv'' *''Fünftes Archiv'' *''Sechstes Archiv'' *''Siebtes Archiv'' *''Achtes Archiv'' __TOC__ Vorlagen Hey Bima, ich gründe grade selbst ein Wiki und wollte fragen ob ich die Vorlagen von hier übernehmen kann (Etwas angepasst natürlich) Sohn[[Previously|'des']][[Benutzer: Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:06, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Welches Wiki denn? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das hier: http://de.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:09, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus, aber bitte erwähne dann auch, dass die Vorlage von hier stammt. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:12, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du ein Partnerwiki von uns werden? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:17, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kann nich schaden! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 11:40, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) OK! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 13:34, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Certavus Beim Final Voting: Welcher ist deiner? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Raanu]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:58, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich bin nicht ins Finale gekommen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:00, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) oh. schade. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:11, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Das mit dem Frieden wiederherstellen ist eine gute Begründung. Ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht, wenn du sagst, dass der Frieden hier im Wiki oberste Priorität hat. Und ich wollte dich was fragen: Ich hab mich gestern bei BZP angemeldet und wollte was Posten. Aber egal wo ich auf "ADD REPLY" ging, es kam immer, dass ich dazu keine Erlaubnis habe. Mata meinte etwas von 20 Posts, aber da liegt ja mein Problem. Ich kann nirgendwo posten. Kannst du mir da helfen? PS: Fast Reply funktioniert auch nicht. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:54, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) du hast dann bestimmt eine Bestätigungs-E-Mail bekommen, die musst du aktivieren. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:55, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Wieso wurde Skorpi hier gesperrt? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:06, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er ist wieder frei. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichten Für dich gilt das selbe wie für Jadek. Ich will dir Bioniclemaster724 die Hälfte meiner Geschichten vererben. Jadek habe ich die andere hälfte vererbt, teilt ihr euch das bitte auf. Ich hoffe das sie in deiner Hand und in der von Jadek gut aufbewahrt sind! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:15, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kirbold-Werbung NtM bittet darum, dass wir mehr Werbung machen, auch hier. Lege am besten in der Seitennotiz einen Link zu der Qualifikationsseite im WN an. Wir brauchen noch viele Beiträge! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Konferenz Ich ahb mit Jade schon gesprochen (siehe Jades Disku). Wie findest du die Idee. Wir sollten außerdem einen Termin für die wöchentlichen Konferenzen festlegen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:07, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich rede gerade über ICQ mit ihm darüber. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Admisache Ich hab das nicht ganz verstanden: Bist du noch Admin, oder bist du keiner mehr? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:08, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich und Jade sind jetzt die einzigen Admins. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:09, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal meine Storys. Ich hab bei fast allen Titelsongs eingefügt. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:58, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wann erneuerst du die "Top Benutzer"? Denn da sind ja noch TMN und Skorpi drauf, und die sind ja inaktiv. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Maxilos']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 13:02, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) die werden von alleine erneuert, allerdings erst wenn andere mehr Bearbeitungen haben als sie. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:00, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) aso [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Maxilos']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 14:50, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Eigentlich sollte es einer sein, der immer noch Unterwasser ist...[[Benutzer:Viro13|'Maxilos']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 18:09, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Partnerschaft Ich besitze auch ein Wiki (http://de.southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Kenny-Pedia), deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob wir Partnerwikis werden wollen. Wollen wir? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 18:21, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Deine Rolle in meiner Geschichte Aufgrund einer Geschichtsänderungen die ich geplant habe, muss dein Profil angepasst werden, mit dem du in meiner Geschichte vertreteten bist. Ich biete dir die Möglichkeit an die Biographie deines Charakterprofils unter den Gesichtspunkten der Quelle Heroes from the East Islands (Bionicle Wars) und Azul "der Tyrann!" selbst zu gestalten. Schreibt bitte eure Biographie in einem Absatzt über der bisherigen und last diese so wie sie ist. Um die alte Biographie werde ich mich dann kümmern. Hier der Link zu deinem Charakter: Toa Inika Bima --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:34, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Ich Plane noch nen Zwischenteil für meine Legende. Willst du mitschreiben? Skorpi macht vielleicht auch mit. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:11, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) jap. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:12, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut. ich schreib mal den Prolog. Achja: nimm bitte Stub aus meinen Artikeln raus. Ich lass sie bewusst leer, um nicht zu viel zu verraten. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:17, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Melde dich mal über ICQ. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:56, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wiki Ich hab wiki gegründet. Willst du Mitmachen ? Der Link ist: http://de.costummonster.wikia.com. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitmachst. Und: schreib bei dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt meiner Story mal das 1. Kapitel. Alles, was du Wissen musst, steht in meinem Blog. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 07:00, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Farbcodes Jo, ich brauch die für die Infoboxen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 12:44, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) gib mal in deinem Wiki "Vorlage:Farbe" ein, dann siehst du welche Vorlagen dir fehlen. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:22, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zu meiner Frage: Machst du mit? und würdest du die Stubvorlagen aus menen Artikeln bitte entfernen? ich kann noch nichts schreiben, da ich sonst die Story verrate. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:24, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) nein, ich hab mit dem und dem ToW genug zu tun XD. Und wenn du deine Story nicht verraten willst dann mach die Artikel erst wenn du die Story schon geschrieben hast. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:26, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Vorlage:Farbe ist bei mir leer! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:30, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich habs eingegeben und da stand dann ganz oft FVorlage oder so drin. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:31, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was soll ich da denn eingebenb? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:32, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) schau doch einfach hier im Wiki, das sind dieselben Vorlagen. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:33, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jez steht da ganz oft VorlageFVorlageF usw. kopier einfach die Vorlagen in dein Wiki. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:35, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die alle einzeln kopieren? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:41, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi Wollt mal ein Lebenszeichen von mir bei dir dalassen XD. Mein Virus lässt langsam nach, vllt. kann ich sogar heut abend in ICQ kommen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:55, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fehler im Format oder so etwas! Schau mal in Viros Benutzer Diskusion. Da ist ganz untern der Schriftzug "Neues Thema". Darüber und darunter sind zwei Gkeichheitstzeichen. Ansich hätte es ein gnaz normaler Absatz werden müssen, aber jetzt ist es so geworden. Noch komischer ist es, das dies in der Bearbeitung nicht aufgezeigt wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 13:27, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... ich finde den Fehler auch nicht. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:32, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habs entfernt, den Fehler hab ich zwar auch nicht gefunden, aber um das zu entfernen muss man nicht einen einzelnen Abschnitt bearbeiten, sondern die ganze Seite. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Danke! Ach ja Bima, zum MoC Contest: Bitte bau´doch ein Wesen, das noch Unterwasser ist! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:41, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) sowas kann ich momentan nicht bauen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:29, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Partnerwikis Wollen wir die ToWFF und mein Wiki (Fanfiction Monsterwiki) nicht zu Partnerwikis machen? Viros und Tanmas Wikis sind es hier auch. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:40, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ohne eingebildet sein zu wollen, aber eigentlich is das Fantasy-Wiki mein Wiki! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 15:30, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktiv Sop... jetzt hatte ich eine Auszeit (Krankheit) aber es geht mir wieder gut, sehr gut sogar, hab heute meine Freunde getroffen und wir haben richtig abgefeiert, das soll heißen meine Batterien sind wieder aufgeladen und ich werde wieder Aktiver. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 21:05, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal: From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!" und From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!" [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:05, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Blogfunktion wie krieg ich die Blogfunktion in mein Wiki? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:35, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Musst du bei Wikia anfordern. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:37, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) IP Sperre Bima, sperre bitte diese IP für mindestens einen Monat. Sie hat versucht meinen Account zu benutzen. Das ganze kann man hier nachlesen. Die IP heißt 85.182.74.192. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:45, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Auftritte An alle, in deren Geschichte ich vorkomme. Bitte stellt den Link auf meine Benutzerseite. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:09, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bewerte bitte: * Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui I "Daxia in Flames" **'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui II "The Fleet of the Pit"' ***'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III "The last Chance!"' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:39, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schriftart In meinem Wiki meintest du, ich solle die Schriftart ändern. Bitte erklär mir wie das geht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:28, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Im Quelltext ist die Schriftart "Blackadder ITC" gegeben, bitte ändere sie in eine andere. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 08:28, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geändert. Falls du doch bei mir mitmachen willst, meld dich einfach dort auf meiner Disku. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:14, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Darf ich Admin sein? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 11:56, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube ja nicht das er dich zu einem macht. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:14, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) momentan brauchen wir keine neuen Admins, und um einer zu sein musst du aktiver sein. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:19, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ooooh....falls ihr noch einen weiteren gebrauchen könntet, wer käme dann in Frage? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 13:27, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaub er kann das net genau sagen, wenn er jetzt jemanden nennt, sagen andere wieder "Wieso nicht ich?" '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:29, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) ... wieso? Ich denke, nach der letzten Abstimmung ist es klar, dass ich der nächste wäre. Aber ich habe ja schon abgelehnt. Um mal eine Analyse abzugeben: WENN man noch einen brauchen sollte, würde ICH Tanma oder Viro nehmen. Eher Tanma. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:32, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich fühl mich jetzt sehr geehrt, nur man wird vorerst keine brauchen, es sei denn einer wird inaktiv, das aber nich passieren wird, außerdem würde ich wieder eine abstimmung machen '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:34, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Da haste recht, und ich glaube Tanma könnte das auch, aber momentan brauchen wir keinen neuen Admin, da Jadek und Bima ja sehr aktiv sind und das reicht erstmal. Und nicht das mit diesem Admin-Thema schon wieder ein Streit ausbricht, was es bis jetzt immer der Fall war (jaja, ich weiß, ich wollte es ja auch in meinen frühen Jahren im WNFF). [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:37, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) sagtest du nicht es war Metru-Nui-Toa O.o? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:38, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Metru-Nui-Toa war der, der mich angriff. Aber lassen wir das. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:39, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will auch nichts altes wieder hervorheben, aber Metru-Nui-Toa war der, der die ganze Zeit über den Umzug gemeckert hat. Er kam ja erst nach dem Umzug und hat herumgehackt. Ich fands zwar auch damals blöde, aber jetzt ist es ja geschehen und ich fühle mich hier wohl. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:44, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich vermisse auch ein bisschen das WNFF, wie glaub ich jeder hier, aber egal. ("Old man river..." XD) '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:55, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich vermisse es irgendwie auch. Aber alles ändert sich. Und ich bin froh, dass Skorpi mich nicht bei den potenziellen Admins genannt hat, da ich in 3 Wikis schon Admin bin, in einem Rollback und in 2 Normalbenutzer. Aber auch ich würde Tanma als nächsten Admin nominieren, da er wirklich der Beste von uns Normalbenutzern ist und da er viel Erfahrung hat. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:10, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso sagen so viele ich währe neben Skorpi die beste Wahl? Ich hab zwar schon viel erfahrung aber, ja... aber... mir fällt nix ein XD. Kann mir jemand nachhelfen XD? '--Norik''' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:18, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Norik:Was fällt dir nicht ein? Es war klar, das die meisten für Tanma sind, weil er ja auch ziemlich aktiv ist finde ich das auch gut. Und ich weiß auch, das es keine Wahlen gibt und kein Admin gebraucht wird, aber so hat Tanma ja schon mal eine schöne Zukunft XD. Es kann sich ja noch was ändern. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 17:43, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Falls ich wirklich irgendwann in ein paar Jahren oder so Admin werde, wirst du mein Nachfolger ;-) '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:48, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, du wirst in 50 Jahren und ich in 70 xD. Sollte ich vor dir einer werden, würdest du dann mein nachfolger werden ;-) [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:30, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) stimmt, aber mir gefällt meine Variante mehr XD war nur ein witz '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:38, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Traitor / Previously Willst du in einer der beiden vorkommen? Wenn ja antworte bitte auf meiner Disku! Übrigens: Alle anderen dürfen auch mitmachen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 07:48, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Vorlage Guck mal hier. Kann man sie gebrauchen? Sie funktioniert so ähnlich wie die Storybewertung, ist aber für MoCs. Außerdem will ich unbedingt welche Bewerten. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:48, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) MOCs will jemand ein paar von meinen bewerten? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:57, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mit meiner Vorlage? Gerne! Da hat´ich doch mal einen guten einfall, oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 15:42, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du in meiner Story Ich hab mal "deine" Biographie beareitet. (Link: Toa Inika Hewkii(Die Legende von Bionicle)). Lies es dir bitte mal durch. Wenn was fehlt, dann kannst du es einfach ergänzen. Du kannst auch seine Persönlichkeit ändern, da er ja sozusagen du ist. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:38, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin zufrieden, willst du auch in meiner Story vorkommen? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:39, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer willst du denn sein? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 17:10, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will meine Disku aufteilen in 2. Die eine ist meine Normale, die andere ist für spezielle Storyfragen. Erlaubst du das? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:04, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ja, sie muss dann aber den Titel haben: Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20/Story. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:18, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jadekaiser hi, Bima! Ich habe zufällig gelesen, dass du nach jadekaiser gefragt hast, ich will nur sagen (falls du es nicht weißt) dass jadekaiser im Urlaub ist, und keinen Computer mitnehmen darf.Er hat gesagt er ist am Montag wieder on. gruß, [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 16:38, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ah, danke für die Info. Dann halte ich es noch zwei Tage aus XD (schön dass du auch da bist.) '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:42, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Storys danke! Ich habe schon einige artikel erstellt.ich werde morgen mit einer ziemlich gewagten Story anfangen, sie wird ziemlich lang werden.die Artikel gehören dazu.Hier sind sie: *Helios *Miranda *Satorius *Rallis *Sternenvögel *Sikarr *Arcanum hab ich schon bemerkt. Ich hab auch eine ziemlich lange Story. Hier kannst du mal sehen was alles zu meiner Story gehört: Story (Bioniclemaster724). Ich freu mich schon auf deine Story. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:01, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich bin beeindruckt! ich kannte zwar schon ein gutes stück davon von der alten fanfic aber was du da alles geschafft hast ist überwältigend! WOW! eine frage: Wie ordnet man eine geschichte der kategorie Epos zu? Wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest ist über dem goldenen Balken ein grauer Balken wo blau dransteht "Kategorie Hinzufügen" das musst du anklicken dann Epos reinschreiben und dann UNBEDINGT auf Enter drücken. Dann auf Seite Speichern. Danke für das Kompliment, ich arbeite schon seit einem halben Jahr daran, und ich steh kurz vor dem großen Finale. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:13, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Weiterleitungen Moment mal..ich HABE doch bis jetzt immer eine Weiterleitung zu meineer geschichte erstellt.wenn du eingibst rallis und dann nicht sofort auf enter drückst dann kommen zwei ergebnisse,eins heißt einfach nur "Rallis", ein anderes heißt: "Rallis (Loss of a Universe) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 17:27, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann tuts mir leid, ich habs wohl übersehen. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:31, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) On? Bima bist du grade on? Und, wenn ja, wielange darfste noch? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 20:29, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Er zockt gerade. Er ist inner halben Stunde oder so wieder da. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 20:36, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) tja, sieht so aus, als bräuchte er doch noch länger [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']]''' ,der Toa der Sonne ''' 21:08, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC)